


Я не могу так жить

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Superheroes, глюк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не бывает реальности там, где есть один из них, но нет второго.</p><p>P.S. иллюстрация в конце текста - скан из комикса The Authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не могу так жить

Маккензи прислала бомбу. Нет, не так. Макензи прислала самую настоящую атомную бомбу. Выглядела эта адская подстава как обычная коробка с почтовым отправлением, внутрь которого заботливая сестрица напихала до хрена комиксов.  
Именно безобидная на первый взгляд начинка и была опаснее всего.  
Это была бомба, готовая в любой момент разрушить целую вселенную.  
Джаред об этом не знал.  
Он ничего не знал о том, что его соседу по комнате прислала взбалмошная младшая сестра.  
Нужно было готовиться к сдаче доклада, Джаред буквально потерялся в своих книгах и записях, фактически не отрывался от ноута, даже обедал за ним, и именно поэтому всё прохлопал.  
Он заподозрил неладное через пару дней.  
Когда его сосед Эклз, студент двумя курсами старше, надолго завис над раскрытым тоненьким журнальчиком.  
Вместо привычного хруста чипсов в комнате воцарилась тишина.  
Джаред несмело выглянул из-за своего экрана ноутбука и увидел Эклза в таком состоянии, в каком не видел никогда.  
Тот сидел бледный, с дрожащими губами, и никак не мог прийти в себя.  
\- Эй, мужик, чего ты? – не выдержал Джаред.  
Они никогда не были друзьями, просто снимали одну комнату на двоих. И Джаред уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что его гикнутый сосед везде складировал свои чудо-комиксы, разбрасывал карандаши, ластики, рапидографы… что стол на кухне местами был заляпан чернилами, а половина ножей благополучно перекочевала в их комнату. Эклз всегда много шутил, смеялся сам, даже если шутка была несмешная, и без умолку мог трещать о том, чем Супермен круче Бэтмена, и почему терпеть не может Спайдэрмена. Но сегодня Эклз вот уже полдня молча сидел на кровати, уткнувшись в очередной потрёпанный журнал, и сосредоточенно читал.  
Джаред встал из-за стола и подошёл к соседу, тронул за плечо:  
\- В самом деле, ты чего?  
Эклз посмотрел на него со странной тоской в глазах и тихо ответил:  
\- Они убили Аполло.  
\- Чего?  
\- Они всю серию убивали Аполло, - так же тихо продолжил тот. – Я… не понимаю, за что?  
Джаред отошёл от Эклза на пару шагов и пожал плечами.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что можно так сильно переживать смерть нарисованного персонажа. В конце концов, это же всего лишь фантазии, воплощённые в рисунке, ничего этого на самом деле не было никогда.  
Но донести здравую мысль до несчастного Эклза не представлялось возможным.  
Тот всегда жил этими своими историями о супергероях, тратил на журналы умопомрачительные суммы денег, говорить мог только о чьих-то суперспособностях, и всё остальное для него просто не существовало.  
А жаль… на самом деле жаль.  
Джаред осторожно взглянул на стопку прочитанных журналов и содрогнулся, увидев название на обложке: «Власть: Конец мира».  
Власть.  
Что такое Власть – Джаред знал хорошо. И он очень пожалел, что никто не взорвал к чёртовой матери машину, доставившую в их почтовое отделение эту идиотскую посылку. Пожалел, что сама посылка нигде не потерялась, пока шла сюда из Техаса. Что пришла вовремя – аккурат под Рождество.  
Потому что…  
Потому что если Эклз вспомнит…  
Если он вспомнит, все усилия Теневых Лордов пойдут прахом.  
Эта вселенная погибнет, едва только проснётся память этого гикнутого придурка.  
Потому что Дженсен Эклз не переживёт в очередной раз гибели своего прекрасного солнечного мальчика.  
А Джаред не сможет объяснить ему, почему всё это не так. И почему его Аполло теперь лишился своего солнечного света и стал простым смертным.  
Вселенная погрузится во мрак, править которым очнувшийся Миднайтер просто не захочет.  
  
Сделав ещё шаг назад, Джаред вышел в коридор и прислонился к стене. Единственным его желанием было когда-то избавить любимого человека от его безумия, избавить от боли, снять груз бесконечных убийств с его души.  
И после разрушения Земли Теневые Лорды сделали ему такой подарок.  
Единственным условием было, что Дженсен Эклз никогда не вспомнит, что раньше он был супер-убийцей по имени Миднайтер.  
Джаред берёг его изо всех сил. Как умел. Надеялся, что сможет быть рядом всегда, чтобы оберегать его покой.  
Но, видимо, им двоим покоя не видать никогда.  
Наконец, решившись, Джаред вернулся в комнату и увидел, что Эклз смотрит на свою ладонь, из которой медленно сочилась кровь.  
Рана затягивалась буквально на глазах, Джаред видел это даже со своего места.  
\- Что это? – спросил Эклз, переведя на него взгляд.  
\- Это ты, - с усилием заставив себя подойти ближе, Джаред опустился на пол перед застывшим Эклзом. – Это всё – ты. Это происходит на самом деле, ты не сошёл с ума.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что… ты вспоминаешь.  
Джаред не смотрел по сторонам, он боялся потерять зрительный контакт с самым важным для него человеком. Но и так прекрасно знал, что реальность медленно осыпается – сухой побелкой с потолка, скручивающимися в трубочку плакатами, падающими со стен на пол, разноцветной пылью, в которую превращалась теперь Вселенная.  
\- Вспоминаю? – он всё ещё ничего не понимал.  
И Джаред обречённо воздохнул:  
\- Да, вспоминаешь. Вспоминаешь, как погиб у тебя на глазах, заражённый мутационным вирусом Аполло. Настоящий Аполло. Вспоминаешь, как сам заморозил его, заперев в криогенной камере в лаборатории. Но на самом деле… Аполло не умер, нет.  
Дженсен жадно вглядывался в лицо Джареда, надеялся увидеть ответы на все свои вопросы. И ему тоже было плевать на умирающую реальность.  
Потому что не бывает реальности там, где есть один из них, но нет второго.  
Об этом Джаред как-то забыл.  
Он сам забыл, что они всегда шли рука об руку, из века в век, под разными именами и масками. Но всегда – вместе.  
Тёплые руки сгребли Джареда в охапку, и он почувствовал, как сильно Дженсен прижимает его к себе.  
\- И что будет теперь? - Их окружала вязкая темнота, превратившаяся в абсолютное ничто. – Как нам быть дальше, если Вселенной больше нет?  
\- Может быть… создадим новую? – неуверенно предложил Джаред.  
Он чувствовал, как под его щекой бьётся сердце в груди его любимого человека. Самого-самого. Единственного.  
Создать всё с нуля будет трудно.  
Но, может быть, стоит попробовать? Хотя бы вопреки воле тех, кто стёр их с лица родной реальности.

07.01.2014


End file.
